Goodbye father
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: A short remembrance to Naruto Uzumaki, by his son.


**Time to let go.**

A funeral is time to hold ceremony. In remembrance of a human being whose life flames finally extinguished, and joined the ethereal smoke of all others that had came before. Their will of fire, passed down to the next generation. Today marked a sad day in Konoha, today marked one such death.

He was a father.

The Hokage of the nation.

He was loving grandparent, and mentor.

Today he was to be laid to rest.

A man, with spiky yellow hair, two whiskers came to the podium. He looked on at his elderly mother, her once navy blue hair faded through the years. Choking back sobs, he looked upon the village. He wore the Hokage garb, that his father had worn previously.

"Hello...Konoha, I welcome you all to this day of mourning. So that we may pay our last respects...to." He lightly choked up, and turned to his sister who was crying. "To my father, Naruto Uzumaki. A hero, and my father..."

The man lightly took in a small breath. "He was the best thing in my mothers life, as she told me. When they had me, and my sister. He told me that this was the best day that had ever happened to him, short of his wedding with my mother." The woman in the crowd started to sob, she was standing by his coffin.

"Years later, me and him, had our ups and downs. Though he still loved me, he still cared for me. He was the savior of the world, and he did it for me...and my sister. So that we may have a chance in this world, where we could grow up.

Years, and countless times we fought. I loved him still, though in the end things we said we regretted. That's only human. We say things, that sometimes we don't mean...that key factor was and always will be that if you love each other. You'll still have the ability fix whatever rift you have.

I was glad to have fixed this rift with my dad...and with it. I was glad to have given him so much, and many things in return for what he gave to me. He...he...wanted everyone here to know. That he wasn't afraid to go.

It had been long expected, it had been long coming...bu..but, in the end. He, his last words to me were advice. Telling me to love my mother, and love my family. So, I do, I love my family. The thing he still told me to love most though.

Was love your homeland, and you will never be short of happiness...and though I found it odd. He was right. I stand here, many of you crying, and many of my family crying. I say stop these tears, because we must let go...he wouldn't want us to cry.

He'd want us to laugh, remembering the times he was goofy. The times he acted like a total buffoon, and...the times...he, he was a loving father." The man took a long needed breath, and then moved down from the podium, but then stopped having forgot something.

"Sorry...I...forgot. Let's pray...for my father's soul." The man bowed his head, and soon the funeral party did as well, and slowly the poll bearers came. He himself walked down to meet them. Slowly they lifted the coffin.

They carried Naruto's coffin through the village of Konoha. A village he had served to protect, and a village he would be buried in. Though he left behind so many good things, and the world was forever changed because of it.

He left his daughter, and she gave him a bountiful seven grandchildren.

His son, Bolt, gave him the pride he wanted to feel so long for being a father.

Then Hinata, his now widowed wife of fifty seven years. He gave her the best years of her life.

So when they lowered him into the ground, it wasn't with cries. It was with remembrance. That this hero died, and he died a good death. Going peacefully in sleep, after telling his family he loved them so much.

That his life would never had a meaning without them, and here Naruto Uzumaki was laid to rest. Laid to rest in a grove of trees, and by him was his long time friend Sasuke, and his wife Sakura. So they trio of heroes could be reunited.

Indeed, they were in spirit...watching over the children. Praying to the god they had a pleasure of seeing, and hoped that one day. Their children would lead a brighter future than they created, and with a gust of wind.

Bolt turned to his father's grave, and sobbed. This time being alone, and then smiled as he cried. "I'll always love you dad...no matter what."


End file.
